Renascence
by ToshioLuna
Summary: When something went wrong with the battle against the Goddess, Both Sakura and Kaguya were sucked into a portal that lead Sakura to follow on the request of two angel's to save the universe from an upcoming event. Follow up with her new comrades as they journey together, finding new powers and saving the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: I do not own any of the character of DBZ nor Naruto. Thank you.**

 **Also, I'm writing this story for the enjoyment of fun, plus it's my second story, So I hope it'll turn out well.**

 **For now, Enjoy!**

* * *

With heavy pants and an exhausted gleam in her eyes, Sakura Haruno stands before the goddess in front of her, emerald orbs narrowed as she grips her injured arm. The fight against the goddess has been a long standoff, leading her friends to be just as tired, but still willing to keep fighting-something that the Pinkett admired them for. Keeping her legs steady, she turns her head to check on her Sensei besides her. Having using his Mangekyou sharingan many times in this fight, Kakashi was worn-out and low on chakra, it was amazing that he was still standing as he is, but he'll have to thank his pink haired student for that, going on her way to heal them to the best of her abilities, and with the help of her seal.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura glances up at the two figures that's still facing off the goddess, both with weary expression but nonetheless still have the strength to keep going. Naruto being the less exhausted of the two stared at the goddess with a passive look, his counterpart being more worse for wear was still catching his breath but manage to also join his friend-his Rinnegan gleaming and aware for any sudden movements.

After a moment, the goddess disappeared and once again the two-shinobi clashed with their enemy, keeping a good distance away from Sakura and their tired Sensei. Making sure she was aware of the battle in front her, she turns her head to gaze at her Sensei with a worried expression.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Are you okay?" She steps closer to the gray-haired male, taking in the bruises and scratches that litter the male arms and face, "Do you need me to heal you?"

Shaking his head, Kakashi sighed, "No, Save your chakra Sakura. We may need it just in case if Naruto or Sasuke gets harmed, don't worry about me."

Nodding numbly, she looks away and focus her eyes on her fellow teammates, watching as they try to take down Kaguya. "Sensei...Do you think they'll be able to take her?"

"Hmm...," Glancing at his student from the corner of his eyes, Kakashi eyes harden, "We don't know for sure, Naruto and Sasuke seem to be tiring. Even so, I still believe they can pull it off. We just have to wait and see."

"I hope so...I'm starting to get worried." Clutching her injured she looks up to observe her teammates, watching as her blonde-haired friend unleash another rasengan followed up by the chirping sound of a Chidori. The hope that she holds deep inside of her grew stronger once she witnesses the attack connecting, sending the goddess into a mountain. Not letting up, both Naruto and Sasuke continued to attack her, barraging her with a combination of fist and kicks.

Kaguya growls, the feeling of herself being tossed around like a toy displeased her greatly and Zetsu could only sweat-drop as the goddess formed a ball of chakra in her hand before aiming it at both Demi-gods. Turning his head, Naruto nodded at Sasuke and started to form a chakra ball of his own, shooting it at the incoming ball. Watching as it collided into an explosion, Sasuke took that moment of distraction to faze behind the goddess and buried his feet into her mid-back. He continues to follow up his attack with many kicks until the goddess was high up in the air before he lifted his leg.

"Lion Barrage!"

With that, he dropped kick the goddess down with enough force that creates a crater beneath her once she hits solid ground. Seeing that, the Uchiha took the opportunity to quickly go down and ran up to her with his hand that had a carving of a crescent moon held out.

"Naruto!" He screams, and his other counterpart nodded, following up on the male from the other side.

"I got it, Sasuke!" Naruto speeds towards the fallen goddess, holding his own hand that had a carving of a sun.

Sakura who was watching from the sidelines jumps up, screaming as she does so, "Look Sensei! Their doing it! They're actually doing it!"

"I guess they are...," Kakashi chuckles, his eyes shining with pride although they soon narrowed once he sees the goddess slowly getting up from the crater that she formed. Seeing that Sakura also stopped jumping, she must've noticed as well. The pink haired girl watched as the goddess looks at Naruto before turning her head to look at Sasuke, then looks up and Sakura knew what was going to happen.

"Kakashi-Sensei, stay here." Was the only thing Sakura said before she dashed to where Kaguya and her teammates were, ignoring the yell from her Sensei behind her. Feeling herself slowly filled with adrenaline, she channels chakra to her feet and leaps, just as when the goddess decided to go up as well. Even so, the Pinkett was not gonna allow the Goddess to escape, especially when they have reached this far. With all her years of training with one of the legendary Sannin, Sakura channels all her chakra and strength into her fist and pulls back as she dives at the goddess below her. Her fist covered with blue aura from all the chakra and she could feel her seal draining her, but her will to finish off her enemy kept her moving forward. With a loud yell, Sakura unleashed her fury upon the goddess.

"SHANNARO!" Her fist moved and made contact with Kaguya's head. The Pinkett could feel herself smiling, but a quick movement caught her eyes and she found herself being dragged down with the goddess, arms restrained by the black ropes of chakra. Stacked with the force of her punch, they both traveled down faster towards the duo, and both Naruto and Sasuke could only watch horrifyingly as their hands made contact with them.

Soon the whole area exploded into a blinding light that covered the whole battle field, making everyone shield their eyes. Once the light dies down, it shrinks and soon emits into a light blue oval orb above where the Goddess and their teammate lies. Feeling herself and Kaguya being pulled by an unknown source, Sakura eyes widen in realization as they both are getting dragged closer into the blue oval light which was sucking them in. Turning her head, she stares out to her teammates and Sensei, struggling to free herself from the chakra rope.

"SAKURA!" Both her friends and Sensei yelled as they ran towards them, hoping to save their fellow teammate. Naruto channel the Jinchuriki chakra to form claws and quickly gripped both them, trying his best to pull them away from the force. As if the blue orb was sensing the reluctant pull, it slowly drifted its energy out and slips it around the goddess and Sakura, pulling them back towards the portal; as if having a tugging war with the blonde-haired Demigod.

Feeling the grip on the them slipping, Naruto panicked and yells out, channeling chakra to his feet to keep his hold, "Dangit! You're not gonna take my best friend away from me!"

The blue oval gleamed, the light suddenly glowing brighter and more strings of energy slips around them, tugging them furthermore away from the Jinchuriki. With a radiant glow, a soft feminine voice speaks.

 _"Let go, Uzumaki Naruto."_

The blonde looks up at the glowing portal in surprise, not realizing his mistake, the hold on his friend and the goddess loosens a bit, but that was all the blue light needed before it harshly pulled. A strangled gasp clogs in Naruto throat as he watched his friend slips away from him and into the blue portal. Sakura who was quite surprised as well at the sudden voice, immediately finds herself being dragged into the blue light, but before her vision could slip away, she turns to look at her friend; especially the blonde demigod. For a moment, Cerulean blue locked eyes with emerald orbs; and just for a single moment a single tear slides its way down the demigod face. Sakura whose gaze is locked with the blonde, allows a soft smile to grace her face, her mouth moving on its own before she was consumed into the portal.

 _"It's okay, Naruto"_

With that, the blue lights glow bright just had it did in the beginning making everyone shield their eyes once more before, it died down and disappeared, as if it wasn't there in the first place. Leaving a distraught Jinchuriki who's power suddenly surged in the goddess dimension with a mighty roar, a paralyzed Sensei, and a stun Uchiha.

* * *

Darkness was all she could see.

The eerie silence that followed her makes the skin beneath her skin shiver, and it took all her sheer will to hold her breath.

 _Where was she?_

The Pinkett only pondered on the question with no answer, the adrenaline she felt before had already died out and the slow creeping feeling of fear, crawls down the back of her spine. The only thing she remembers was battling alongside her comrades against the goddess, landing the final hit, before she was wrapped along and captured by that sneaky bastard, Zetsu, and then sucked into a bright void of nothing. Although she also remembers looking at her blonde friend, and the words spoken from her as she was sucked in. As much as she wants to scream and shout, it would do her no good in wasting much energy to do so, also the fact that she is still worn-out and exhausted from her usage of chakra.

Taking a deep breath, she urges her body to move, pushing against the dark void-less ground beneath her- wincing at the painful strain of her muscles. Managing to sit up, she took her chance to observe the landscape that she was in. All around her was a plain dark void, besides a step of stairs in front of her that leads all the up into the dark atmosphere. She was alone, no one else in sight and she wonder to herself, where had the goddess have gone? Had she been absorbed into the seal, or did she managed to escape and was right now battling against her teammates while she was stuck here?

Shaking her head, she pushes herself up from her sitting position; ignoring the searing pain that came from her legs and looks up at the stair that lay before her. If she wants to find a way out, she might as well start by climbing the stairs, right? The fact that she also wants to go back to her comrades only fuel her desires, making her take her first step up the stairs, before falling into a steady jog up. Ignoring the pain, she kept going, the steady sounds of her feet meeting the pavement of the stairs echoes throughout the void. She could see a gray platform up ahead of her and using the last bit of her chakra, she speeds up towards her targeted destination.

Once her foot steps on the gray platform, she allows herself to fall, her body contacting the cold floor with chest heaving followed by heavy pants. Thinking she was still alone, she heavily sighed and laughed.

"I... freakin' made it."

"I'm glad you did, I was worried when you'll show up." A feminine voice speaks, the voice echoing within the dark void, and Sakura immediately sits up, turning her head up to see a tall woman standing in front of her. Although, her skin is an unusual color of blue, Sakura finds herself being mesmerized by the woman's beauty, as she dons a green robe, consisted with a black and gold cuirass, wrapped around a red sash. Around her neck was a light blue ring that circles around her head where her long white hair was tied back into a tall pony tail. In her right hand was a tall scepter that had a gem floating above it, as if it was weighted by nothing. The woman's lavender orbs gleamed with humor at her gawking and she taps her staff on the gray pavement, changing the void scenery into a green field with the sky being filled to brim with lustrous stars.

Still gaping, Sakura blinks in bewilderment and takes in the sudden change of landscape before looking up at stranger.

"W-What, H-How did you do that?" She baffles, shaking her head from her own stupor hoping that she was imagining things right now, "Also, where am I and who are you?"

The blue skin woman let out a giggle finding the girl reaction, and confusion amusing. Taking her time to compose herself, the woman glances down at the Pinkett and hums, "My name is Vados. As for my powers well...that's a secret."

Sakura could feel her cheeks flushed, once she'd seen the wink Vados had thrown her way after that statement. Pushing herself off the ground, she dusts off the grim of dirt littering on her clothes, her nose scrunching at the bad odor that wavers from it and she takes a moment to realize her rough appearance. Apparently, Vados must've noticed the disgusted expression on her face, because she smiles in amusement before moving closer to her and placed a warm palm upon her upper arm, admitting a soft blue glow.

Emerald orbs widen as all her wounds were healed within minutes, the blue glow dissipated and the warmth on her arm was lifted once Vados deemed that she was well enough. Stepping back, the woman watched the girl's face turned into one of wonderment, as she takes her time to check herself over at her healed injuries.

Looking up, Sakura immediately blurts out, "How did you do that?"

Vados laughs once more and Sakura's cheeks turn a soft rosy red in embarrassment at her own sudden question, finding it quite rude of her. The blue skinned beauty waved away the question and glances down, eyes lingering on the purple diamond that prints on the Pinkett's forehead, before turning away, gesturing the girl to follow her. Sakura; although confused-complies, standing up and trails after the woman, many questions lingering to be spilled, but her tongue felt tied. To her relief, Vados speaks.

"I'm sure you must have many question to ask me, but I ensure you, that your friends are safe." The Pinkett wanted to open her mouth, asked about how she knew that, but blue skinned woman continues to speak, "The goddess have been taken care of and sealed away. So, you don't have to worry about that."

"As for you..." Turning her head, Vados looks at Sakura from the corner of eyes, "We have a mission for you. Something that could put the whole universe at risk."

"W-Wait, Mission?! Universe at risk?!" Sakura spurts out, finally willing herself speak out, "Just what is going on? First, you kidnapped me and Kaguya, then tell me you sealed her, and that the universe is at risk!" Narrowing her eyes, she pointedly stares, "And who's 'we'? I only see you here."

"Ah, he's a bit busy you see...He has to tend to his God of destruction, while I, his dear sister, do all the work." Vados lay a hand on her forehead and sighs dramatically, Ignoring the gaping girl, she continues, "The reason why your called here is to do us a little favor."

Waving her staff, a tiny bright orb appears and expands, taking shape into a wide oval that reflects images of planets and many stars; revealing the universe itself.

"This here, is your universe. Universe 7 in fact." Vados gestured to the image, "My brother wants me to take a mortal that is deemed well enough to train and be his apprentice. Although, I don't know his reasoning for this, but something about erasure and finding the strongest warriors."

Confusingly, Sakura tilts her head to the side, " Strongest warriors? But, I'm not even that strong. If you're looking for strongest warriors I think my friend, Naruto would've been a better choice..." She trails off, eyes downcast in thought of her blonde friend.

True to her word, Vados do agree that the blonde would've been a great candidate, but something about the Pinkett makes her think that the girl would grow to be more interesting. Her overall appearance may seem to make the petite girl seem weak, but Vados know better, having to witness her strength within those tiny fists and her reserves stored in that tiny purple rhombus; adding to the fact that the Pinkett could heal a whole army and still go on fighting.

'Perfect for defense and offense,' The angel mused, her lips turning into a small smirk, 'Whis better thank me for this.'

"I'm sure your friend would've been nice, but I have a feeling that you will bring potential as well. You see...your healing could be a huge factor, adding to the fact that you hold great strength." Sakura could feel herself blushing at the angel compliment, shaking her head, she looks up at Vados waiting for her to continue, "Your determination to not be left behind and to uphold on your will is what captivated me as well. Which is why your here now."

" So, if I'm chosen to be an apprentice, what will I be doing? I mean, you said your brother isn't here because he's tending to...the god of destruction?" Her last sentence trailed off as a question, making the angel giggle.

"Yes, but since I'm here I'll be taking over on the do's and what not to do." Tapping her staff, the image disappears and they both continue walking as Vados explains to the Pinkett.

"You see, my brother assigned me to send you to a world, like your own, but more advance in a way. The world you were in used an energy source known as Chakra, right?" Seeing the girl nodded, she continues," Well, in this world you're going to, people there are known for using an energy called, KI. They are much more prominent and stronger than chakra."

"W-Wait, KI? As in using your own life force as an energy?!" Sakura eyes widen in shock, "Wouldn't that be dangerous? I heard you could die from using it!"

Chuckling, Vados shook her head, "No, everyone has KI. Even you, although your body must've been so used to using chakra that it's embedded in your body, over rivaling the control or usage of KI."

Sakura nodded, taking her time to maul over the information, before a thought came to her, "Hold on, If I'm going to a world where people can use KI, then wouldn't I be in a disadvantage since I only use chakra?"

"Actually, Me and my brother already found a solution to that. You see, we decided to use these orbs to grant you something."

"Grant me something? What are you grantin-" Sakura words were cut off as Vados puts a hand on her shoulder and taps her staff once more. The skies that was once filled with stars turned into a dark green as they land in front of a civilization. Sakura blinks in surprise as green alien figures surrounded them, all with antennae's as they whisper to one another. Only for a moment, the crowd broke out into a sudden hush and the beings in front of them parted ways. A huge green figure makes it ways towards them, towering over all the others, and Sakura didn't know whether to be in shock at the fact that there are aliens around her or the amused, because some seem to point at her hair, especially the little ones that stares at her, looking like their eyes are going to pop out of their head.

Smiling nervously, she follows Vados as they walk towards the bigger alien, making sure to not bump anyone. As they walk, she noticed some building that were shaped oddly like a dome, contrasted to her own village back at her own time. Was this what Vados meant when she said that some worlds are more advanced than her own? So deep in her thoughts, she fails to notice that they had stopped leading her to bump behind Vados, who looks back at her with amusement dancing within her eyes.

Laughing sheepishly, she rubs her arm and stands beside the angel, mouthing a quick 'sorry', before turning her attention to the figure before them. The huge green alien took a moment to measure them up with his observant eyes, before keeping his gaze on Vados. Vados met his gaze head on, her eyes speaking words for her own.

" I assume...It is time?" An old raspy voice came from the huge figure, and the blue angel nodded, before the alien hummed, "Moori, go get the dragon balls, please. Bring them here." Another green figure that stood beside him, nodded and scurried off, leaving Sakura confused.

Turning to her companion, she taps Vados on the arm, catching her attention as the angel hums in questioning.

"Where are we and what do they mean by 'Dragon balls'?" She whispers, hoping to not be left out on anything. Vados eyes widen a bit in surprised, having forgotten to inform the Pinkett about their whereabouts. Clearing her throat, Vados peers down at her, "We are on a planet right now known as, Namek."

"These beings around us are called Namekians. They're the ones who could help us grant the wish that we're about to make right now." Sakura let out a soft 'oh', before blinking rapidly.

'Wait...A wish?!'

She opens her mouth to say more but stops as she looks up to see that the other Namekian has returned holding seven orbs. He laid the orbs down on the ground and turns to nod at his elder, stepping back as the Huge Namekian stepped forward. Holding both his arms up, he shouts out in a language that Sakura couldn't understand, and soon the skies turned dark with the seven orbs glowing. The seven orbs soon shake, and a burst of stringing light rises into the skies, taking form of a creature of sorts and Sakura covers her eyes at the blinding light. She could feel the air around them turn tense, taking her arms away from her face, emerald orbs peeks beneath eye lids and Sakura breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Floating above them, was a huge green scaled creature of sorts that radiated power, it almost looks like a dragon of some sorts. It's gleaming red eyes seems to pierce Sakura, making her skin crawl and shiver, whether from fear or anticipation; which shocks her the most.

The Namekian that had summoned it, turns its head towards Vados, "Are you sure this is the wish that you want?"

"Yes, it is what my brother and I want. Please continue on." The angel nods, not at all fazed at what's happening, leaving Sakura to think that she must've experienced it before. The Namekian nodded in return, looking up at the dragon once more, before speaking out in its language once again. Vados turns to Sakura, putting a hand on her shoulder making the Pinkett look up at her. A small smile makes it way on the angel's face.

"Now...Sakura, I know this must be confusing and a huge shocking to you, but my brother and I knows what must be done. I know I haven't ask whether you accept our request or not, So I will ask now." Fully turning towards Sakura, she gazes into her eyes, " Will you Haruno Sakura, Accept the duties of saving the universe and its people by becoming the apprentice of my brother and me? Even if it means not returning to your own world in exchange?"

Sakura couldn't speak, her voice caught in her throat at the request, but most importantly at the last one. An exchange of her own world for the better of others? As ridiculous as that sounds, she _almost_ , just _almost_ wants to deny that request. She knows she's selfish for saying such thing, but she has a reason for doing so. To abandon her friends and family for something so trivial, is like a mother abandoning her own child for such petty reason's, and it just _didn't_ work. But, a small part of her want her to accept that request, because she knows deep inside that Naruto would. That blonde lovable selfless idiot would accept it, if it meant keeping them all safe because that's just what Naruto do.

 _That's what Naruto would do_.

'And what would Naruto do?' The question remains unanswered, but Sakura already knows, and she really question her sanity at what her answer is going to be. To think she would pull one of the moves that'll lead her life spiraling, but in the end, it'll be the better for others; and maybe, just _maybe_ for herself as well.

Tightening her fist, she looks into Vados eyes, emerald orbs glistening with determination and pure will, something that she has learned from her Sensei and best friend. Maybe it's about time she done something for others, and if this is the first step of taking it, then she'll accept it.

 _'This is for you, Naruto. Everyone.'_

"Vados..." For once, she smiles, a fully genuine smile that caught the angel off guard; and this time she's the one that's amused.

"I accept your request. To save the universe, but also to save everyone else in it."

Vados blinks in surprised, before schooling her features and smiles in return, "Wow, you surprised me. I thought for sure you were going to deny my request."

'Well, I was actually thinking about it.' The Pinkett sweat dropped, and laughed nervously, before a sudden roar echoes throughout the landscape, making her jump and look at the target of that sound.

"Huh, looks like the wish has been granted." The angel mused, taking a step back from Sakura, who looked on curiously at the creature, before turning a questioning gaze at Vados.

"What do you mean wish has been granted?"

"It means your journey is about to start now." The Namekian speaks to her for the first time the duo had arrived, "Porunga is ready."

"Wait a minute, Wha-" The dragon's eyes glowed, it's crimson eyes then turns to Sakura, who took a cautious step backwards, her eyes never leaving the dragon's. For a moment as they both stared at each other, she thought nothing was going to happen until a sudden pain burst from her backside making her cry out. She could feel her back crawling, and surging with unbearable pain, as if her spine was trying to dig it way out. She could feel a cool hand lay on her back, but she didn't look up; instead trying her best to bite the bottom of her lips to keep herself from screaming. A loud roar echoes once again and the dragon glows bright once more, before turning into seven orbs that soon spread out and disappear in sight. She hears Vados behind her, cooing softly as she rubs her back.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done. It's the only way you could ever use it."

'Use what?' She wanted to ask, but she only let out a small whimper, eyes watery with tears. It hurts so much, it was like as if something was twisted inside of her, like a DNA. Vados did say she granted something, and if this is what she granted then Sakura sure as hell have a lot of regrets right now. Did she grant a wish for pain to her? If so, then maybe Sakura should've denied that request.

Vados sighed softly above her, "I guess it's time. He did say to let you go after you've turned. I guess this is a farewell for now, Sakura." She raised a hand and touches girl's forehead, a soft blue glow admitting from her palm.

"W-Wait w-what-" Before she could ask, she feels herself becoming more tired, the pain that was once hindering her mind became numb, and the call for sleep was now coming onto her. Her vision soon become a blur, and the creeping darkness that clung onto the back of her mind soon won over her consciousness. She allows herself to be consumed by sleep, as her vision went black.

* * *

"So, she accepted the request I presumed?"

Vados hums and nodded in approval, the tip of her staff glowing faintly as the image of another figure that look fairly like her, chuckles in amusement, "I was for sure she'll deny it. I'm surprised."

"I was surprised as well, but only for a moment." Shaking her head, Vados look at her brother, her eyes filled with mirth, "That girl, she's going to do wonders. You should have seen the look in her eyes. Quite a beauty I might say."

"Oh? How so?" Whis eyebrows raised as he peers at his sister, watching closely, "Don't tell me you've fallen in love, dear sis. Don't think I didn't know the fact that you also offered to train her as well."

A hint of pink flushed onto the female angel cheeks and she immediately shook her head, "No, no, no, not like that. I meant her determined will. It was a sight to behold. And plus, she intrigued me." A small smile crept onto her face at the memory of the Pinkett's emerald orbs; filled with fire and sheer will that made her breath caught.

"Do explain, while I tend to find Beerus his dinner once he wakens." Whis waved, tending his duty as Vados hums in reply, "Well, when I was fetching her, she was fighting a goddess of some sort, along with her comrades. Her strength was a sight to behold, judging from how tiny she is. Along with that beautiful tattooed gem on her forehead."

"I think I heard that it was called the 'Strength of a hundred seal', which gathers and stores an energy called Chakra, which furthers the usage for its holder, and enhanced their strength. It also heals and regenerate its user, making them seem immortal to wounds."

"Interesting...to think a mortal could achieve such feats, now to imagine if she were a Saiyan..." Both angels look at each other, theirs eyes locked with a knowing expression, before Whis smirked, breaking the stare.

"You know...You haven't told me what you've done to that goddess nor where you sealed her." Vados allows herself to hum, holding up her hand to check out her nails, "I'm sure you already know where she is. It wouldn't hurt for her to have a friend to tag along with."

Whis only shook his head, a loud whistle coming from his lips, "To think not only we leave her without instruction, but also this? I honestly feel afraid for her already."

"She'll be fine, she's a strong girl. Trust me, she'll be thankful for it soon enough."

"I hope so...well I shall be going, dear sis. Food is waiting, and time is at an essence."

"We're immortal, Whis."

"Like I said, Essence." Vados rolled her eyes and waved him off, ignoring her brother's teasing expression as she taps her staff to disconnect from him. Sighing, she continues her way to attend her own God, who's probably still lying on his bed, yet to be awaken. Thinking back to the girl, she allows herself to frown worriedly, she hopes the Pinkett would do well, they have yet to be meeting until the time has come for her to be under their wing, which would be a couple of years from now.

Having to arrive at the planet, she could already hear, Champa snoring away, and she grimaced at the thought of the fat god that'll awaken soon to order her to serve food to his liking.

She prays hope the time would come soon enough.

* * *

Far away in the universe in a planet known as earth, a certain Pinkett screams as she awakens. Scaring away the bird's that lingers among the trees as tiny mammals fled away from the scene.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE A TAIL!?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap, chapter 2 would be out when I have time. Stay tune .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I took like a month to finish chapter 2. I've just been busy since I'm still in school, But hey I've managed! So here you go guys, Chapter 2 for you! :D**

 **This also takes place 1 and a half year before the buu saga. Giving time for Sakura to adjust and train herself in the usage of KI.**

 **Authors note: I don't own any of the DBZ characters nor Naruto.**

* * *

Day's like this are a rarity for a certain pink-haired Kunoichi

It's not every day that you wake up to find yourself in the woods, especially when you remember being in a different place at a different time. And it's especially not every day that you find yourself looking at your reflection in a nearby lake to find a long pink fuzzy appendage lingering above your head, wiggling about. Turning her head, Sakura's emerald orbs follow the pink appendage all the way down to see it attached, just above her buttocks. To say the least, she screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL-" Waving her arms in panic, she finds herself falling forward into the water of the lake with a loud splash, scaring away the nearby animals. Flailing, she swims up to grip on the moist dirt and pulls herself up, sputtering out water.

Shakily, she turns her head hoping it was just an illusion on her part, only to see that the pink appendage still there, dripping wet as its owner. Groaning, she allows her body to go limp, face planting into the dirt. She could feel the appendage going limp as well, laying on the back of her legs and she groans once again.

Was this what Vados wished for her? If so, then what is a fuzzy tail going to do to help her with saving the universe?!

 _'What's a tail going to do to save her home?'_

Grinding her teeth, she pushed back the thought of her home, not wanting to attach herself to the feel of longing for her friends. She's a big girl now and she knows it, she could handle herself, she made the choice of doing this and she must stay to her duties. She'd fought in war and survived, if she can't do this then all her effort would be for nothing.

 _Her friends' beliefs are NOT nothing._

Fueled by her thoughts, she pushed herself up from the dirt, and glances down at the limp appendage and sighs, "I pray hope this is all just a joke."

"What's a joke?"

Instincts kicks in at the sudden voice, automatically she reaches down to her pouch to pull out her sharp kunai, and before she knows it, she's on top of her target- the edge of her blade pressing threateningly underneath the soft skin. She could feel the fear rolling off the figure beneath her, and she takes a moment to look down into onyx eyes; glistening with fear, shock, but also wonder?

It took her a few second for realization to hit once she realized how tiny the figure was, and the fact that the voice she just heard was that of a child. Who still looks her with that same expression, even when she jumps away from him; emerald eyes filled with horror and regret. The kunai that was in her hand disappeared, having to flung it away at her own fatal mistake when she moves away from the boy.

"I-I..." Words caught in her throat, she stares on at the boy in shock at her own actions. She watches as he sat up, tiny fingers lingering on the small cut underneath his chin when her kunai nicked at him as she pulled away. Seeing the tiny droplets of blood oozing out, her body moves without her knowing, hands slipping underneath the boy's chin who flinched at the touch but have yet not backed away from her. Seeing the injury triggered the medic kunoichi, allowing herself to go on an auto-drive to heal.

Channeling her chakra, a warm vibrant green glow admitted from her palm and the tiny cut that printed the boy's skin was soon gone, as if it wasn't there in the first place. Pulling her hand back, she allows herself to take a deep breath of relief, knowing that the boy was now okay although the blood that lingers on the tip of his fingers didn't make the Pinkett feel any better.

"That was cool!"

Blinking rapidly, she gapes at the boy as he stares up at her in amazement, like the event just a moment ago didn't affect him at all. Even the fear had disappeared, replaced with childish wonderment, looking at her hands as if it was a miracle of some sorts.

The boy grins up at her, his finger pointing at his chest as it puffs up proudly, "My name is Goten! That hand glowing thingy was so cool and the way you move so fast with that knife thingy was awesome!"

"Uh..." Was the only thing Sakura could say, bewildered at the sudden event," Thank...you?"

"No problem!" Tilting his head, Goten blinks up at the Pinkett, eyes now filled with admiration, "Not even my big brother, Gohan, can do that hand heal thing that you just did! And he's a Super Sa-i-yan?" His brows furrowed as he spelled out the words.

"A Super Saiyan?" Confusion laced into her voice, Sakura looks down at the boy, "What's a Super Saiyan?"

"Oh, it's when my brother's hair turns yellow and his eyes turn blue! And he also gets super strong, it's very cool! Although..." Goten's face switch to one of a sheepish expression, hand rubbing the back of his head, "Mom said that whenever Gohan is turning into a Super Saiyan, He becomes a delinquent and that I should never do that again."

"A delinquent huh?" Sakura could feel a smile makes its way on her lips as she fondly thought of a certain blonde friend of hers.

 _'Definitely a delinquent, alright.'_

Although the last sentence caught Sakura's attention, "Again? You mean you can turn Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah, I can show ya if you want. Just don't tell my mum, okay?" Seeing the Pinkett nodding, Goten grins and jumps back, making sure to keep a good distance between him and Sakura. Pulling his hand into a fist by his side, he slowly starts powering up his Ki, "Alrighty, here I go...Ah-"

"GOTEN! WHERE ARE YOU LIL BRO?"

With a loud yelp, Goten immediately powered down at the sound of a loud male voice echoing through the forest; Sakura having heard the voice as well, perks up, eyes narrowed in alert, another kunai hidden underneath the right side of her black sleeves that wasn't ripped. After a moment, A teen burst out through the bushes and Sakura tensed at the sharp feeling of power that lingers from the newcomer.

Goten turns, his expression turning into one of happiness once he noticed the new arrival and he immediately sprung forward at the figure, arms held out in a grabbing motion.

"GOHAN!"

The teen didn't hesitate to open his arms allowing the boy to wrap around his neck in a koala-like hug, though Gohan was smiling, it didn't stop him from staring at Sakura, his black orbs piercing into her emerald ones as she stares back; air around them slowly growing tense.

And sweet lil' Goten being oblivious to the change around him jumped back with a satisfied grin on his face, "Hey big bro! I want ya to meet someone," grabbing his brother's sleeves, he pulled the teen towards the Pinkett; not noticing the way she tensed as they draw near, "Her name is...uh."

"Sakura." She allows a small smile to crept on her face, the tension in her body loosen a bit and turns her gaze to the teen, keeping eye contact with him, "My name is Sakura Haruno, Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Names Son Gohan." He nodded his head eyes still gazing at her, and if he noticed the pink fuzzy appendage waving from behind her, he didn't say anything; as he turns his head to Goten, bending down and gripped the boy's shoulder, "Hey Goten, why don't you go on home. Mom's got lunch waiting for you."

"Aw, but what about you? Aren't ya coming?" The boy smile switch to a small frown, "Don't ya wanna come eat with me too? I'm sure Miss Sakura is hungry as well, right?"

Sakura perks up like a deer caught in headlights and she allows a small nervous laugh to escape her lips, _'Why me.'_ "Ah...well." A soft rumble emerges from the depths of her belly and if you were to compare her face to ones of a cherry, the outcome would be pretty extraordinary, "O-Oh, It's fine. I can find food on my own."

Gohan chuckles shaking his head; as the tense air around, them lessens making Sakura release a breath that she had hold, and he ruffles Goten's hair receiving a yet adorable pout from the Boy, "Don't worry, I just want to talk to Sakura for a bit and then we'll be coming home for lunch. How's that?" After a moment, he got a hesitant nod in reply and Goten steps back and looks at Sakura, the pout still lingering, "I guess I'll see you later then, Sakura."

"Yeah, I'll be fine Goten. Go on ahead." The two teens watched the boy disappeared into the woods, and Gohan took his time to observe the newcomer from the corner of his eyes. Back home when Gohan finished studying, he had felt a powerful energy not far from his home before it dispersed, leaving him confused and worried; seeing that his brother was still out in the woods. The last time he ever felt such an energy was back then just when he was just a young child at the start of the time where he had trained, the beginning of facing his first known threat to earth; although one of their enemies had turned sides, gaining them a prideful yet helpful ally even though it took the destruction of a planet and the death of Frieza.

He was certainly glad for his mother excellent timing for lunch to check out this unknown source and to find his brother. So, imagine his surprise when he finds his brother with an unknown Saiyan female whose hair was surprisingly the color of pink. Seriously, pink hair! He'd never seen a pink-haired Saiyan, better yet a female Saiyan who's eyes were also to his own surprisingly thought, the most beautiful shade of emerald. Adding to the fact that her tail was pink as well, already established that it was most definitely natural. Vegeta once said that a natural color for a Saiyan was black, brown, or dark brown; besides the exception of half-breeds, but that thought was cut out to him at the appearance of the girl in front of him.

 _'Maybe she's a half-breed like me?'_ He mentally questions to himself, as he fully turns his body to the Pinkett, catching her full attention now. Sakura felt herself freeze once more at the stare that seems to pierce through her and tenses once again, fingering the kunai underneath her sleeves.

Gohan took note at the tiny movement of her fingers and his eyes narrows, making Sakura's own eyes stare right back, not wanting to back down. Seconds, minutes has pass, silence hanging between them, even the birds that were chirping just minutes ago has gone silent leaving the wind to be the only sound among them.

"Why are you here?" The question sounded more like a demand as Gohan's masculine voice breaks the silence, eyeing the Pinkett with passive stare, "If you're here to harm this planet, then I'll have to politely ask you to leave."

Emerald orbs seem to widen in surprise, and for a second, her eyes seem to flash furiously at his words before it disappears leaving her to solemnly gaze at him, "No, I'm not here to harm anyone." She lowers her gaze down to the dirt, brows furrowed and a small frown on her face, "In fact, I don't know why I'm here. One moment I was talking to _her_ then I was knocked out and woke up here."

 _"Her?"_ Gohan's brows rises slightly, "Who's her?"

"O-Oh, Uh...She's an angel. Blue-skin, white-hair, holding a staff and this tall." She lines her hand to a degree of what she thought was the angel's height and continues, "Told me something about the universe being endangered and needed my help."

 _"What."_

"Yeah, something about the power of Ki and that the _'wish'_ would help me." She takes a moment to look up at the sky, mouth tighten in thought, "Although, I'm starting to have my doubts. What does having a tail got to do with Ki anyways?" She asked, as if Gohan had all the power to answer her question. But as she turns her head to look back the teen, she blinks in surprise at the teen that was gaping at her, jaws dropped so wide that she inwardly cringed; wanting to close the boy's mouth from anything that wants to fly in. It didn't help that there were a few insects flying around them as well.

"Y-You m-mean, y-you don't know?!" Gohan stutters, bewildered at what the Pinkett just said. Something about wish and the endanger of the universe, now this? His head was starting to hurt just thinking about it.

"Know what?"

"That you're a Saiyan!" He all but yelled, his voice echoing throughout the forest scaring away some of the birds.

The pink-haired Saiyan only stares back at him, her face expressing their confusion and she said the one question that'll wish Gohan was back home studying besides being anywhere but here; and a certain Saiyan prince to scream and bellow.

 _"What's a Saiyan?"_

* * *

The aftermath lead to more questions than answers and the black-haired teen decided to call it a day and invited the pink-haired Saiyan for lunch, deeming the girl to be a non-threat; Especially after _that_ question. Gohan suggested that they should probably have some food in their system and would probably explain more about the situation more clearly until then. Sakura agreed with the idea and followed the teen through the woods back to his home, it didn't help that she was hungry, maybe that was why she was very blunt in her explanations.

After a moment of walking they came clear into an open field where a dome-like house settles, and Sakura took her time to observe the landscape in awe, admiring the mountains. Gohan walks up to his home, smiling as he cups his mouth with his palms, "Hey mom! I'm home!"

Just when he finished shouting, a woman suddenly burst out of the door and immediately head straight for her son, not noticing the guest behind him. Goten soon follows, his head peeking from the doorway watching his mother nag his brother, giggling at the nervousness that appears on Gohan's face as he waves his hand in motion. His eyes soon move towards a familiar pink-haired girl, taking notice of her amused expression and Goten smiles widely, running out the door towards their guest.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The Pinkett didn't have time to move away as an orange blur collided with her, sending her down on the dirt with a hyperactive boy on top of her; who grins down and happily waves. Goten's shout has also caught the attention of their mother, who's hands were now on her hips as she stares down at Sakura with a reprimanded look. Gohan could only hope his mother won't do anything to rash that'll leave their guest uncomfortable.

"Goten get off her. I did not teach you to act like that, especially around strangers," Chi-Chi scolds, and Goten just laughs nervously before jumping off to allow the pink-haired Saiyan to stand, brushing off unwanted dirt. Chi-Chi then turns to Sakura, mouth tilted into an unapproved frown, "And just who're you?"

"My name is Sakura, my apologies." She inclines her head, not fully bowing. The only time she'll ever fully bow to someone is her _Hokage_ and Sensei, no one else. Chi-Chi seems to settle down a bit, although she still stares at Sakura with a keen eye, "Alright, I'm Chi-Chi and these are my sons. Gohan told me you were quite hungry and since you have some respect, I'll feed you. Now, come on in."

Together, all four of them entered the warm home with Chi-Chi in the kitchen and the three of them sitting around the dining table. Sakura lay her head on top of her palm, a small smile making its way on her lip as she watched the interaction between the two brothers. Her gaze moved from the brothers to the kitchen, where an amazing scent of food waver from the doorway. She really does wants to help even if she was a guest at a household, she can cook herself a decent meal occasionally. She returns to gazing at the brothers, who just finished talking and are now looking at her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Big bro just told me that you're a Saiyan like us!" Goten exclaimed, bouncing in his chair excitedly, "I was so happy about that heal thingy that I never noticed your tail!"

"A Saiyan?!" Foots steps could be heard from the kitchen until Chi-Chi pops her head out the doorway, a horrified look on her face, "You're a Saiyan?!"

Sakura nervously laughs and nods, "Apparently I am a Saiyan, judging by my tail..." The pink fuzzy appendage unravel itself from her backside and waves freely out in the open where the whole son family could see. Chi-Chi face pales a bit, "O-Oh dear, that means I not only need to feed 1 nor 2, but 3 Saiyans?!" Sakura worriedly gaze at the woman as her skin pales a bit more.

"I-I'll be right back, the food must be ready by now..." Chi-Chi all but said as she mumbles to herself about bills, disappearing into the kitchen, leaving the son family plus a Pinkett to stare at the doorway with concern. Gohan sighs, still gazing at the doorway, "I hope I'll be able to get into school soon. I really do want to help my mom."

Emerald eyes flicker in surprise, "You mean, you don't go to school?" A headshake from Gohan answered her question as he folds his arms, "I was home schooled, mom told me I'll be able to go to school next year. I'm hoping to be a scholar when I grow older."

"That's nice." Sakura hums, not exactly all that interested. It wasn't her fault that she was never interested in the civil side of things, she was a shinobi and will always will be. She already sealed her fate when she stepped foot in the academy and graduated by the age of 12, where she was put in a team that she had promised to protect with her life. In her world, it was either you live, or you die, no acceptation. She learns that the hard way back when she was younger, although she just wishes she had forgone the fan-girl persona that she had.

 _' I'm pretty sure I don't feel that way about Sasuke anymore,'_ She inwardly cringe at the thought, ' _It now feels like having a crush on a brother. Very wrong.'_

A strong delicious scent snaps her from her thoughts, making her look up at the once bare table filled with different types of food that'll make her mouth water if not for her strong self-control. The other two brothers weren't fairing very well, already reaching out for the food before a pair of chop sticks slaps their hand away. Chi-Chi puffs her cheeks, hands on her hips as she waves her chops stick angrily at them.

"Not yet boys, sit down. I still haven't brought out all the food yet." Chi-Chi disappears once again in the kitchen, but not for long as she walks back out holding multiple plates and setting it on the table. Sakura gaps at the amount of food. Were they supposed to eat all of this?! Sure, she was hungry, but she knows that her appetite wasn't THIS big, at least theirs aren't either, right?

"Alright, you guys can dig in." Chi-Chi smiles, taking her seat next to Sakura. The pink-haired Saiyan nods and was just about to start grabbing some meat until a quick moment swipes them all away. She blinks once, twice, and slowly turns her head to the right where Gohan munches happily on the meat; cheeks stuffed. It didn't help that he started grabbing all the other food as well, the lil brother of the son family following his brother right behind him in swiping all the food. A tick mark slowly appears on the Pinkett forehead, fist tightening around the chop stick in her hands, snapping it half. A stifled laugh next to her takes her attention away from the hungry duo and she turns her head to look at Chi-Chi.

"They're a hungry bunch, Aren't they?" The woman mused, glancing at them before turning to the female next to her, "Here, you can have some from my side, they know better to take any food from me." Chi-Chi slides over some of her plates over to Sakura, who gratefully thank her and digs in on the delicious food.

Soon, all the plates were empty save for the four people who were now full from their feast. Although half way through the feast, Sakura was mostly staring at the brothers in shock as they consume the food as if their lives depend on it. The only one who were taking their time to eat was Chi-Chi, who was eating slowly taking her time.

A soft sigh escapes the Pinkett lips, arms stretched above her allowing her back to give a satisfying crack. Chi-Chi was already gathering plates to wash them, and Sakura stood up from her seat, willing to help for the lady's hospitality. She gathers the rest of plates and heads to the kitchen, where Chi-Chi was already drying the cleaned dishes. Stepping near her, Sakura drops the plates in the sink and started washing them up, much to the woman's protest. But the Pinkett was stubborn, so Chi-Chi had no choice but to accept the help. Leaving both to work in peace.

"You know...you don't really have to help me. I'm used to doing this all the time for my husband and sons." Chi-Chi speaks, not turning her head from the task of putting up the dry dishes.

"I know, I just want to do this as a thanks for feeding me and allowing me in your home." Sakura replies, scrubbing away the stains on the plate and cleansing it underneath the water, "I'd rather do something than sit around and do nothing..." she hands over the clean plate to Chi-Chi who automatically takes it from her and dries it with a cloth.

"You're awfully polite for a Saiyan. Respectful too," A pink brow rise at the comment, "Most Saiyans I've met have been rude and bone-headed. Except my sons of course, and just maybe my husband."

"Geez, are Saiyan some type of terror or something?" Sakura only meant for the question to be a joke, but when she turns her head to see the serious expression on Chi-Chi's face, she thinks otherwise.

"No, they've tried to destroy earth before. If it weren't for my husband, we...wouldn't be here..." Chichi trails off, her eyes glazed in thought. Sakura stood still in shock. Saiyan's could destroy planets? Just what is this world, better yet, what is this universe? She shakes her head and continues to clean the dishes, taking her mind away from the thought. Although, she does wonder where the woman's husband is and why he isn't here.

Silently, both females finished cleansing and setting up the dishes. They both walked out into the dining area where both brothers were laughing and chatting to one another, before stopping once they realized they were finished. Goten happily calls her out waving his hand to the seat next to him, a small smile makes its way on her lips and she walks over to him and settles down. Chichi walks over to take a seat next to her oldest son, before they all focus their attention on the pink-haired Saiyan.

"Alright, So I guess you guess want an explanation on how I got here, right?" They all nodded, and Sakura closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "Then sit back. Cause this is going to be a long story." With that, she explains how she battles against an enemy (She didn't want to say she battled a goddess) and got pulled into a portal, where she had met Vados, and the task given to her. She told them all about how they arrived on an unknown planet filled with 'green people' to grant a wish that was meant for her and how she blacked out and woke up to where she was now. Meeting Goten and Gohan.

She never told them about the war. About how she almost died, and basically everyone that was a part of the war. The ten-tails, Madara, the goddess, her family, and friends. Everything. She knew she couldn't return home, at least not yet. Not until she's strong enough and finish what she promised to Vados.

The rest of the son family seems to be in shock at what they've just been told, taking in all the information. Gohan was the first one to snap out of his daze and stares at Sakura with a kin expression of pity, along with Chichi; but Goten only seems to stare at her wide eyes filled with a hint of admiration. He's one of the weirdest children the pink-haired Saiyan ever met.

"Goodness to think you've been not only taken from your home, but to be tasked to do this?" Chichi shakes her head, and looks at Sakura with a determined expression, "You're staying here. You can take the guest room and I won't take any answer. You're staying here and that's final." She reprimanded, cutting off Sakura who was just about to open her mouth in protest.

"Gohan, I want you to train dear Sakura-chan here. And if you finish your studies, you could also do a bit of training as well," Gohan mouth dropped wide open at his mother request and Goten jumps up in his seat, "Mom, Can I join them! Pretty please?"

"No, you're still too young. Maybe when you're older I'll think about it," Goten adorably pouts and lowers his head, earning himself a hair ruffle from his brother. Gohan lowers his hand and turns to his mother, tilting his head in confusion, "What brought this on, mom?"

"Nothing," Chichi hums, turning towards a doorway that leads to the bedrooms, "Let's just say I was just reminded of something." She walks away but before she could disappear behind the corner, she turns her head, "Oh I forgot, you must be tired from talking for hours. I didn't even realize the time. Boy, don't forget to show Sakura to her room, Okay? After that, go to bed."

"Okay mom!" Both boys reply, not willing to deny their mother, making her smile and continue her way to the master bedroom.

Gohan sighs, steering himself to face the female Saiyan, "Come on, I'll show you to the guest room." Sakura nods and follows him out the doorway with Goten close behind. She listens intently as he explains the location of the bathroom and the rooms. They stop at a door next to Goten's room and pushed it open, revealing a plain looking bedroom with a single window near the bed, a drawer next to it, a closet, and a bare desk in the far corner.

"Well, welcome to the guest room Sakura," Gohan gestures, earning a giggle from the Pinkett. The pink-haired Saiyan steps inside, taking her time to observe her room, and settles down on the bed. Looking up at the two boys, she smiles, "Thank you very much."

"Heh, It's no problem. After all that explanation, I think it's reasonable on why we should help you," Gohan says, stepping back until he was near the door, "Anyways, we should rest. I want you to be full of energy in morning when we start our training tomorrow."

"Training?" Hearing the confusion laced into her voice, Gohan grins, "Yep, starting tomorrow at 6am. I want you up and ready to learn about KI. We got to get you strong fast if you're gonna start saving the universe, ya know?"

"Ah, okay. I'll be sure to wake up by then," She replies, nodding. Gohan claps his hands together, "Great! Go on and take a rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning. So G'night, Sakura."

"Thank you and Good night, Gohan." With a wave the teen disappears down the hall, leaving her and Goten in the room. The little boy walks over to her and jumps up to sit at the bottom of her bed, before turning to face her.

"I wish I can train with you and Gohan. It's not fair." A pout appears on his lips, receiving a giggle from the Pinkett and a head ruffle; making the boy pout even more.

"I'm sure you'll be able to train with us one day. You just got to be patient."

"But waiting is boring!" Goten whines, wanting to stomp his foot but his two short legs wouldn't reach the floor, not until he grows in a few years. Sakura pursued her lips, she thinks for a moment for a sudden thought came to her mind. Snapping her fingers, she gains the attention of the small boy.

"How about I make you deal," Goten immediately focus on Sakura, a witted smile on her lips now that she had boy's full attention now.

"If you can find out about the _'Will of Fire'_ , I'll be sure to try and ask your mother to train you much early. How's that?"

"The will of fire?" Goten brows furrows in confusion, "What's a will of fire? I've never heard of that before."

"That's why I want you to find out," Emerald eyes twinkles knowingly, "Until you figure it out, come tell me and I'll let you know if you got it right or wrong. No cheating."

"Hey, I'll know about it before you know it!" Goten all but promised, jumping off the bed and plants his feet on the ground. He looks up at the pink-haired Saiyan and points, "I'll have you and Gohan train me, I'll find out about that Will of Fire without cheating! Just ya wait and see!"

 _'Believe it!'_

Shaking her head, she pushed away the image of her blonde friend that appears in her mind and softly smiles down at the boy, "I'll be waiting then."

"Kay, I guess I should be going to bed now, but I'll find out about that Will of Fire thingy," Goten yawns, turning his body to slowly walks out of the room. But just as he was about to go, Sakura calls out to him.

"Goten, wait."

"Hmm?" He turns his head to see her stare at him with an unreadable expression on her face. He noticed that her eyes tend to be lingering underneath his chin and he stops. Sakura emerald orbs flashes apologetically for a second and her lips tilted down into a soft frown. She opens her mouth, her voice strangely soft.

 _"I'm sorry."_

She watches as his face flashed in shock for a moment before a look of understanding seems to wash over his face just for a second, and just for a moment his onyx eyes seem to gleam knowingly; surprising the pink-haired Saiyan.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, I don't blame you for a second." With that he disappears beyond the doorway, closing the door on his way out. Leaving Sakura to stare at it, eyes wide. She stays still for a moment, before a soft smile makes its way on her lips.

 _'You're forgiven.'_

"Thank you, Goten." She all but whispers, before settling herself underneath the covers. She makes herself comfortable and stares up at the blank ceiling, her mind whirling from the events that have happened this past day. It's amazing that she was even treated nicely by these people, had it been any other village or someone else they would've been wary and attacked her head on. Better yet, they would think she was crazy by all the nonsense that she had said, even if it were real.

Had Vados known they were going to do this? Was that why she sent her near them? She wonders if this all been planned from the start, she wouldn't be surprised if it was. It's a great trait to plan your moves before facing challenges head on, it's what she learned from a certain Nara.

Thinking about that, she wonders if her friends missed her. If they are right now figuring out a way to find her, bring her back home to the village. She sure missed them all, Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Sasuke, and everyone. She could probably do anything right now just to see them one last time, but she knew it wasn't possible. Not until she finishes the task given to her.

Sighing, she turns her body and glances out the window. The view was beautiful from her point of view and the sky filled with stars, reminding her the time she watched Vados changed the landscape around her. She once heard that each star had a story, and each one a planet home to many life-forms. She gazes at each star, tracing the patterns until she could feel drowsiness catching up to her. She yawns and slowly closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

She dreams of blue eyes and whiskers, followed by a woman with a similar purple diamond on her forehead; just like her. Next to them was a man with an eye-patch and a teen with a hair styled like a duck's butt.

Unconsciously, she smiles in her sleep. Never noticing the light glow that admits from underneath her shirt, just above her belly before it disappears.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter, Don't forget to stay tune for more! For now, I gotta start working on the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and criticism. I'll be sure to read them and fix my mistakes.**


End file.
